frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ad morteem/Kroniki Arendelle 1/2 Świąteczna Przygoda Olafa?
Matthew nie wiedział dokładnie co się stało po uroczystym rozpoczęciu świąt w Arendelle. Gdy starszy pan wychodził z uroczystości, potknął się na moście, i nie mógł wstać. Matthew zaprowadził go wraz z żoną do medyka, który obejrzał nogę i stwierdził jedynie niegroźne obrażenia. Gdy wrócił z miasta nie widział ani Anny, ani Elsy, Olafa i innych. Idąc do koszar spotkał Kaia, lecz on też nie udzielił mu wielu informacji. Podobno siostry pokłóciły się i było to coś związanego ze świątecznymi tradycjami. W każdym razie Matthew organizował wieczerzę w koszarach dla tych, którzy byli daleko od domu i postanowili nie wyjeżdżać jak i tych nieposiadających rodzin. Reszcie oczywiście dał wolne. W sprawie świąt Matthew nie miał za dużo do powiedzenia, bowiem reguły tej uroczystości były ustalone już od dawna. Określone potrawy z kuchni, soki, przekąski były już zamówione w kuchni. Jedyne co trzeba było zrobić to udekorować salę jadalną. Zazwyczaj spartańsko urządzona. Na chwilę miała zmienić się w przytulny świąteczny zakątek. Wziął do pomocy dwóch młodych gwardzistów, którzy nie wyjechali. Jednak tego co było w składach nie można było nazwać ozdobami świątecznymi, dlatego też potrzebna była wyprawa na rynek. Dzielni wojacy po około godzinie wrócili nieźle zaopatrzeni w pudła ozdób i choinkę z którą męczył się kapitan gwardii. Po paru godzinach wszystko było gotowe. Kolorowe łańcuchy zwisały z sufitu. Choinka przykładnie ozdobiona stała w rogu a pod nią oczywiście kilka prezentów. Potrawy już przygotowywały się w kuchni. Wszyscy zbierali się powoli. Oprócz dwóch młodzików zostało jeszcze sześciu gwardzistów. Dwóch zmienionych co godzinę miało pilnować bramy. Nagle usłyszał dzwon alarmowy. Zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do drzwi. W samą porę, bo rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Po otwarciu w drzwiach ujrzał Elsę w swojej nowej szarej sukni, Annę, Kristoffa jak i Svena. - Olaf zaginął!- oznajmiła Elsa -Musimy iść go szukać!- powiedziała Anna Matthew widząc zaniepokojenie sióstr od razu zwołał ludzi, nie zważając na ich zaskoczenie. - Gdzie był ostatnio, ktoś to widział?- spytał Matthew - Sven przekazał nam że został zaatakowany przez wilki- powiedział Kristoff - Sven?- zapytał zaskoczony Matthew - Zapewniam Cię że to mistrz pantomimy- powiedziała Anna - No dobrze, cóż dużo wilków żyję w Cierniowym Lesie, lecz może już go tam nie być- stwierdził kapitan - Trzeba przeszukać jak najwięcej miejsc- powiedziała Elsa - Z całym szacunkiem mam tylko ośmiu ludzi, reszta jest w domach, nie zdołamy przeszukać innych miejsc. - O to się nie martw, mieszkańcy nam pomogą, przecież wszyscy kochają Olafa - powiedziała Elsa - W takim razie ja i moi ludzie pójdziemy do Cierniowego Lasu a wy i mieszkańcy szukajcie w innych miejscach. - Zgoda - W takim razie wyruszam...jeśli znajdziecie Olafa przed nami wyślijcie wiadomość- powiedział Matthew i odwrócił się - Matthew- zatrzymała to Elsa - Tak ? - Uważaj na siebie dobrze? - Jak zawsze będę, spokojnie- odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko Elsa odwzajemniła uśmiech, wtedy kapitan odszedł ze swoimi ludźmi do stajni. Po chwili zobaczyli ich wyjeżdżających przez most i usłyszeli głośny stukot kopyt na bruku. - Czas zaprząc do roboty moich poddanych- powiedziała Elsa! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gdy dotarli na miejsce było już ciemno. Ich drogę oświetlał jedynie księżyc i ich latarnie. Najpierw znaleźli zwęglone resztki, prawdopodobnie wozu. Dookoła rozrzucone było pełno szczątków. Resztki bombek, cukrowa laska, kawałek tkaniny, osmalone deski. Cierniowy Las był nad nimi. Pozostawili konie i zaczęli wspinać się w górę wąska ścieżką. Droga była mozolna i męcząca. Wąską wijącą się jak wąż ścieżką musieli iść gęsiego. Dawno nikt tu nie przechodził, toteż szlak nie był w dobrym stanie. Pierwszy gwardzista miał najgorzej, ponieważ musiał torować innym drogę z roślinności i wszechobecnych krzaków. Gdy stanęli przed ścianą lasu ogarnęło ich zwątpienie. Nawet nie weszli do lasu a już sapali ze zmęczenia. Mieli przed sobą zbitą masę korzeni gałęzi i wszechobecnych ostrych wysuszonych krzaków. Zrobili, krótką przerwę aby lekko odsapnąć. - Naprzód, idziemy tyralierą odstępy co pięć metrów. Miecze w gotowości - rozkazał Matthew kilka minut potem Zaczęli przedzierać się przez gęsty las Miecze z roli broni, stały się narzędziem do utorowania drogi. Nagle rozległo się wycie. Najpierw jedno, a potem cale mnóstwo. Dobywało się jednak z oddali, więc Matthew nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. - Olaf!, gdzie jesteś?- krzyczał Matthew tak jak inni. Po piętnastu minutach był cały zgrzany i spocony. Jednak mimo wysiłku, Olafa nigdzie nie było. Ciemność dookoła była przytłaczająca. Niema ściana roślinności wydawała się na nich napierać, zgniatać swoją potęgą. Jedynie wąskie światło latarni stanowiło spokojną ostoję, ciepły blask ujawniał to co zakryte. Każdy szelest było słychać wyraźnie, najmniejszy szmer mógł być oznaką niebezpieczeństwa. Matthew potknął się o korzeń, zbytnio skupił się na terenie z przodu. Na jego nieszczęście wpadł na kolczaste krzewy. Boleśnie pokłuły go w dłonie, którymi próbował amortyzować upadek. To była nauczka, by iść wolniej i uważniej. Nikt nie wiedział co stało się z tym lasem. Nie dalej jak dwadzieścia lat temu był pięknym, magicznym miejscem. Roiło się tu od zwierzyny, rosły nigdzie nie spotykane gatunki grzybów i jagód. Po jakiejś zimie las po prostu się nie odrodził, drzewa pozostały bez liści, wszystko jakby w nim umarło. Powiadali, że stało się to za sprawą pewnej czarownicy, która z niewiadomych pobudek postanowiłą splugawić to miejsce. Nigdy jednak nie należało wierzyć chłopskim podaniom, które jak wiadomo zawsze wyolbrzymiały prawdziwe wydarzenia i je podkolorowywały. Może to szczęście, lub jakiś szósty zmysł, lecz Matthew nagle spojrzał się w lewo. W samą porę by zobaczyć szarżującego na niego wielkiego wilka. Miecz już miał w ręce, toteż przygotował się na atak. Zwierzę skoczyło na niego, lecz nie zarejestrowało błyszczącego przedmiotu w dłoni ofiary. W pół skoku dosięgnął go brzeszczot. Wilk upadł na śnieg, w plamie krwi. Do uszu Matthew dotarły krzyki jego ludzi. Pobiegł do najbliższego źródła. Dwóch jego ludzi stało plecami do siebie otoczeni przez kilka bestii, które warczały groźnie, lecz nie atakował. Jedna z nich leżała u ich stóp. Matthew zaatakował najbliższego wilka, lecz ten umknął sztychowi jego miecza. W tej samej chwili z zarośli naprzeciwko wyskoczyło jeszcze dwóch jego ludzi.Jeden z nich cisnął włócznią, która rzucona z tak małej odległości przebiła zwierze na wylot. Wilki widząc coraz liczniejszych i większych drapieżników, walcząc wycofały się w głuszę. Matthew zadął w róg by zwołać ludzi i oszacować straty. Na szczęście nikt nie zginął. Paru ludzi miało drobne zadrapania. Zarządził przerwę. Zaschło mu w gardle. - Pasjonujące święta co Panowie?- zapytał by troche rozluźnić atmosferę - A jakże Sir- najlepsze jakie miałem- odpowiedział jeden ze starszych oficerów Wszyscy zarechotali zgodnie, jedynie dwóch młodzików się nie śmiało. - Wszystko dobrze kadeci? - Taak, Sir- powiedział jeden z nich. Jednak widział że byli w lekkim szoku. - Zmiana planów, robi się niebezpiecznie, teraz idziemy dwójkami. Wskazał na dwóch kadetów - Wy pojedziecie że mną, wszyscy zrozumieli? - Tak jest Sir- odpowiedzieli wszyscy I raz jeszcze zagłębili się w las, bardziej uważni i spięci. Kto wie co czaiło się w następnych zaroślach. Przez następny kwadrans nic złego się nie wydarzyło. Wszyscy głośno odetchnęli z ulgą gdy ujrzeli znowu nocne niebo. Czuli się wtedy prawie tak jakby byli w swoim domu. Jednak nie było czego świętować. Do przeszukania został jeszcze spory kawał lasu. Kapitan zarządził przerwę. Nie tyle by odpocząć fizycznie co psychicznie. Ciągłe nerwy wycieńczały bardziej niż nieustanna walka z puszczą. Rozpalono dwa małe ogniska by podgrzać herbatę. Na chwilę zapanowała nawet luźna atmosfera. Żołnierze rozmawiali, śmiali się. Matthew jak przystało na dobrego dowódcę przed odpoczynkiem porozmawiał z każdym człowiekiem, dokonał oględzin ekwipunku, pomógł na szybko zaszyć dziurę w kaftanie młodszemu gwardziście. Nawet nie zdążył dopić herbaty gdy usłyszał głośny szmer z lasu. - Do broni!-wykrzyczał - Półkolem za ogniskami! Wszyscy karnie wykonali rozkaz. Byli już ustawienia gdy wataha wilków wyłoniła się z lasu, na czele z potężnym białym samcem alfa, który szczerzył na nich kły. Póki co blask i dym trzymały je na dystans, lecz sytuacja była groźna. Samiec chodził w prawo i w lewo obnażając kły, patrząc na tych którzy ośmielili się wejść na jego terytorium. Matthew nie zamierzał się wycofać. Patrzył się prosto w jego ślepia. Tym czasem niektóre wilki zorientowały się że ogień można obejść. Niektóre z nich zaczęły obchodzić ognisko. Matthew zrozumiał, że nie mogą dać się otoczyć. Miał tylko dwie opcje, atak i walka obarczona ryzykiem obrażeń, albo utraty ludzi, bądź ustąpienie. Rozwiązanie przyszło niespodziewanie. - Sir, zobacz!- zwrócił się do niego gwardzista, wskazując mu na lewo Na niebie ukazał się wielki obraz przedstawiający Olafa, Elsę i Annę, którzy trzymali się za ręce. To był jasny przekaz. Nic tu po nich. - Wycofać się, ale powoli, miecze w gotowości. Krok po kroku zaczęli się oddalać od ściany lasu i groźnych bestii. Biały wilk, usatysfakcjonowany nakazał odwrót watasze. Kolejny raz udowodnił, że to on jest najsilniejszy, I że jego władza jest niepodzielna. Gdy oddalili się od lasu Matthew rozluźnił szyk i jeszcze raz spojrzał na niebo. Zamiast obrazu ukazała się ogromna strzała, pokazująca pewne miejsce niedaleko od ich pozycji. Matthew nakazał marsz. Po pewnym czasie strzała przestała się poruszać i została nad jeziorem Skass, jak domyślał się Matthew. Było zimno, a jego ludzie byli głodni. Reszta zapasów została w obozie a nie zdążyli ich zabrać. Lecz gdy dotarli na miejsce morale momentalnie się poprawiło. Na jeziorze połyskiwała ogromna lodowa choinka, zdobione stoły uginały się od różnych przysmaków. Mieszkańcy, którzy ich zobaczyli powitali grupę okrzykami pozdrowień. Wojacy odpowiedzieli zdawkowo, ponieważ już marzyli by zasiąść do stołu. Matthew oczywiście również. Elsa wraz z Anną i Olafem jeździły na łyżwach naokoło choinki. Niektórzy mieszkańcy dołączyli, inni ucztowali, nieliczni wracali do Arendelle drogą wyznaczoną lodowymi poręczami. Niebo było bezchmurne, Matthew rozłożył się na krześle z rękami na karku i zapatrzył się w gwiazdy. Kontemplację przerwała mu twarz Kristoffa. - A ty co się wylegujesz- powiedział Kristoff żartobliwie - Ja? Ja się wyleguje?- udawał oburzenie Matthew - Niosą słuchy, że w czasie jak my ciężko pracowaliśmy ty poszedłeś na spacerek po lasku - drążył Kristoff - Spacerek? Spacerek!?- Hmm rzeczywiście, krwiożercze wilki, egipskie ciemności, kolczaste ciernie,dzień jak co dzień, tak- powiedział Matthew z ironią Kristoff spojrzał z uwagą na kapitana i jego ludzi. Matthew miał poszarpany mundur, pełno zadrapań. Najbardziej widoczne na czole. - No już dobrze, powiedzmy że również pracowałeś- powiedział z uśmiechem Kristoff Matthew posłał mu znużony uśmiech. - Starczy, nie mam siły na słowne utarczki, grunt że znaleźliście Olafa. Tak z ciekawości gdzie był?- zapytał Matthew - Niecały kilometr w lesie obok wyjścia z miasta - Aha- wypalił kapitan - Wszyscy się najedli?- spytał swoich ludzi - Tak kapitanie- odparli chórem - W takim razie przekaż proszę Kristoffie, królowej, że wracamy do pałacu, niestety jesteśmy zbyt znużeni by uczestniczyć w tej wspaniałej uroczystości a, i podziękuj za bałwana i strzałkę- powiedział Matthew i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź odwrócił się Wychodząc z jeziora odwrócił się na chwilę i wykrzyknął: - Wesołych Świąt wszystkim! Ci którzy go usłyszeli odpowiedzieli z entuzjazmem. Kristoff zgodnie z żądaniem przekazał wiadomość od razu gdy miał ku temu sposobność. - Czemu go nie zatrzymałeś?- spytała Elsa - Gdybyś ich widziała, nie mówiłabyś tak teraz- odpowiedział Kristoff -Ohh- posmutniała Elsa - Nie martw się siostra, i tak już ludzie wracają do domów, my też już wracajmy- powiedziała Anna - Grunt że macie swojego świątecznego zwyczaja!- powiedział Olaf - Tak, mamy siebie- powiedziała Elsa Wracając wszyscy nucili piosenkę, która miała stać się jedną z bardziej znanych świątecznych piosenek,, Kiedy mamy siebie" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Następnego dnia Matthew obudził adiutant. Podobno w ważnej sprawie. W niecałe dziesięć minut był już gotowy i wyszedł przed koszary. Czekali już tam jego ludzie jak Elsa, Anna, Kristoff i Olaf. - Matthew zapraszamy!- powiedziała Anna - Przepraszam, ale o co cho...- - Cicho- szepnął do ucha Jens - Szlachetni mężowie! Wszyscy którzy brali udział w akcji w Cierniowym Lesie wystąp! - rozkazała Elsa Wszyscy włącznie z Matthew wystąpili i ustawili się w rzędzie. Olaf ubrany w gustowną muchę podszedł do nich - Przyjaciele! Nie wiedziałem jak się wam odwdzięczyć, ale Anna wpadła na świetny pomysł, dlatego tu jestem w tej jakże pięknej muszę - Muszce Olaf- upomniała go Elsa - Tak, Tak a więc mam wielką przyjemność odznaczyć was orderem Olafa! Wszyscy zdziwili się. Elsa widząc to sprostowała - Od dzisiaj za wybitną odwagę i służbę Arendelle będzie przyznawany order Olafa jako najwyższe odznaczenie. Matthew jako że stał najbardziej po prawej został uhonorowany pierwszy. Order był oczywiście z lodu i przedstawiał nikogo innego jak Olafa, tyle że ze świąteczną laseczką zamiast nosa. - Ja Olaf bałwanek, dziękuję ci ze wszystkich kul..( tu wszyscy się zaśmiali) i horroruje cię( znowu) orderem Olafa. - powiedział i spróbował upiąć order na mundurze Matthew. Ten musiał oczywiście uklęknąć. Cały czas się uśmiechał próbując wytrzymać bolesne ukłucie igły od przypinki. Po tym jak to zrobił Olaf dodał już mniej ceremonialnie. - Dziękuję ci! Wiesz jakbym wyglądał bez mojego nosa? - Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć Olaf- powiedział Matthew - Reszta również dostała odznaczenia. Olaf za każdym razem przekręcał słowa i dodawał swoje wywołując lawiny śmiechu. Po tym wszystkim wszyscy oddali paradny salut królowej i spontanicznie wzięli Olafa na ręce. Przy pierwszym rzucie do góry Olaf rozpadł się oczywiście na części, lecz od razu pobierał się jak to się mówi do kupy. - Matthew!- powiedziała Elsa Mężczyzna podszedł do grupy - Chciałabym się zapytać czy spędzisz z nami dzisiejszy dzień? - Hmm, no nie wiem, nie wiem- powiedział Matthew z początku kamienna twarzą, lecz po chwili drgnęły mu kąciki ust. Elsa i Anna zaplotły ręce na piersiach i kręciły głowami. W tym samym czasie powiedziały - Oj, Matthew Kapitan gwardii, przekazany na wylot odparł z uśmiechem - No co, podroczyć się nie można?- - Taak!- im więcej przyjaciół tym lepiej- wykrzyczał Olaf i pociągnął go za rękę - Na łyżwy!! Elsa jak zwykle w mig utworzyła lodowisko Matthew nie przywykły do jazdy na łyżwach na początku chwiał się niepewnie. Lecz z pomocą przyjaciół i korepetycjami Olafa po godzinie szło mu już gładko. Ten miły akcent stanowił dobry początek jeszcze wspanialszego dnia, pełnego atrakcji, śmiechu i zacieśniania więzi towarzyskich. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania